Lucky Indulgence
by Smusher6
Summary: This story is meant to be a saucy supplement to my other story in progress, "Lucky Temptations." Please read that if you are looking for more storyline. WARNING!: LEMON!
1. Ep 1: Ch 1: A Nice Shower

**Lucky Indulgence**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 1 (Otaku Indulgence): Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, here it is. The first omitted section from Otaku Temptations. Be aware that this is my first time writing this sort of thing, so please be gentle. I bruise like a banana.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm such a pervert!"<em> Hiyori thought to herself as she turned on the water. _"How can I think of my friends like that? Especially Patty! She's so nice, and kind, and sweet! I can't believe I almost got to see her nude… Wait… Got to? NO! I'm doing it again! I'm such a pervert!"_ At this point, the water was sufficiently hot, and Hiyori turned on the shower nozzle._ After that I need to help myself to get through the rest of the night without completely losing it."_ She thought as she began to undress.

**::SECTION NO LONGER OMITTED FOR ADULT SITUATIONS::**

Hiyori shed her school uniform relatively quickly, soon leaving her in nothing but a lacy white bra and simple, matching panties. Her mind wandered back a couple of minutes to when she had just seen Patty in this exact same state of undress, and her body responded with a rush of heat to her groin. _"Why can't I stop thinking of her?" __**"That's an easy one. She's just so damn sexy!"**_ Said a distant voice in her mind._ "What the-" __**"Come on, quit kidding yourself! You've thought that she was hot ever since you first laid eyes on her."**__ "Why am I thinking like this?"_ Hiyori thought, beginning to worry about her own sanity. _**"You're familiar with the idea of a dark side right? Of course you are. Think of me as the darker, more lustful part of your mind."**__ "This can't be happening. Am I actually having a conversation with my own desires?" __**"Not really. Its all in your head. You are doing this to yourself, and you know it."**_Hiyori was beginning to feel a little dizzy "This is crazy." She said to herself as she turned the temperature dial of the water to as cold as she could. "This aught to help me get my mind off of everything… And hopefully keep me from talking to myself."

Hiyori reached behind her and unclipped the back clasps to her bra and discarded the white cups to the floor, revealing her young but developing breasts. Hiyori's nipples were already beginning to harden from her arousal, but that was something she was intent on taking care of. _**"This isn't going to work you know. You will still want her."**__ "I know!… But at least it will get me through the night."__** "We'll see."**_ Hiyori thought as she removed her panties and tossed them on top of her bra. _"Take a deep breath girl, cause this is gonna suck."_ She said as she took a long inhale and jumped into the shower. "EEP! COLD!" Hiyori screeched as the frigid water hit her like a freight train. _"I really hope that Patty didn't hear that."_ She thought to herself, shivering powerfully. _**"Why is that, huh? Don't want her to see you naked? With your nipples standing at attention like that? If so, then you are lying to yourself."**_ Sure enough, Hiyori's nipples had gotten extremely hard and sensitive because of the cold. That was something that she had failed to take into account when she made the plan. Unconsciously, Hiyori began tweaking her nipples, sending gentle ripples of pain and pleasure through her entire body. _**"Feels nice, doesn't it? Just keep going like that, and soon you'll be ready to relieve all of your stress."**_ Hiyori thought as she sighed and tweaked harder. The sudden jolt put her off balance, and she had to catch herself on the temperature dial for the water. In doing so, Hiyori accidentally set the water to a comfortably warm setting. It didn't take long at all for the water to switch back to a nice warm level.

"Ooh… That feels sooo nice." Hiyori muttered to herself as the sensations of the temperature change, coupled with her self attentions mounted on her. Soon enough, her thoughts drifted back to what had happened earlier with Patty. Hiyori let her imagination run wild as thoughts of where that situation could have gone ran through her mind.

"_Patty! What are you doing?"_ Hiyori imagined herself saying again. She was off in her own world now, not unlike when she would have sudden inspiration for a doujin.

"_Well, I thought that I might undress for you. After all, I've always thought of what it might be like to be in bed with you."_ She imagined Patty saying as her friend took of her kitty print underwear as well, revealing Patty's full, bouncing, American breasts.

"_But, we're both girls! And what will our friends think if they found out?"_

"_Oh come off it girl."_ Dream Patty cooed. _"I can tell by the fact that you are still staring at my boobs that you want this. Don't you?"_ Dream Patty teased as she pressed her tits against each other in sync with what Hiyori was doing in real life.

"Yesss." Hiyori slurred as she let her eyes close, and let her right hand drift down to her passage. She gently rubbed slowly, building up pleasure more and more as she did.

"_I knew you did."_ Dream Patty said with a seductive giggle as she slowly walked toward Hiyori. _"Come to me Hiyori. Then, you can cum with me. Does that sound good Tamura san?"_

"Oh yesss." Hiyori said absently as she slid a finger into herself, eliciting a loud gasp of pleasure.

"_That's what I thought."_ Dream Patty said as she knelt down in front of Hiyori, who was already nude in her dream as well. Hiyori added another two fingers as dream Patty leaned forward and inserted her tongue into the artist's moist slit.

Hiyori was beside herself with pleasure as she was lovingly assaulted by her imagination's realistic imagery as well as her own ministrations.

"_I'm doing really good aren't I?"_ Said a voice from behind Hiyori. In her dream, Hiyori turned her head back and saw another nude Patty standing behind her. _"Relax."_ The second dream Patty said as she firmly grabbed Hiyori's breasts and began kneading them pleasantly. _"Just leave everything to us. We'll take care of you."_ She said as she lowered herself down and began roughly eating out Hiyori's ass.

Unbeknownst to Hiyori, she had actually taken the shower nozzle from it's holder and brought it to her own rear entrance. The warm water and steady pressure was wreaking havoc with Hiyori's sanity as the pleasure became almost unbearable. She was about to reach her limit, and she knew it.

"Oh god! I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" Hiyori shouted as she reached the edge of her endurance.

"_Just let go."_ Said yet another dream Patty as she appeared next to her. _"Just let go, and let us take care of you."_ The third dream Patty said as she leaned forward and kissed Hiyori passionately.

"AHHHH!" Hiyori screamed as she climaxed and lost her grip on the shower nozzle, causing it to automatically retract to it's original position. Hiyori collapsed to the floor of the shower as she basked in the afterglow of her most intense orgasm yet.

"Tamura san?" Patty yelled as she burst into the bathroom wearing a green pair of Hiyori's pajamas. "Tamura san, I heard you scream! Is everything alright?" She asked as she saw her friend in a heap on the shower floor. "Hiyori!" She yelled as she quickly turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap her friend in. "Hiyori! Are you okay? Can you stand?"

"Uhh. Huh?" Hiyori mumbled as she struggled to focus her eyes on her friend.

"Here." Patty said as she wrapped her friend up in the towel, lifted her, and began walking back to Hiyori's room. On the way back, they both noticed that one of Patty's hands had accidentally wound up on one of Hiyori's breasts, but Patty repositioned her hand quickly, causing both of them to blush brightly. When they got to Hiyori's room, Patty gently set her friend down on her bed.

**::ADULT SCENES END HERE. FUN'S OVER GUYS (AND MAYBE GALS TOO? ;D)::**

"Thanks for carrying me back to my room Patty. I'm not sure what caused me to fall." Hiyori said as she tightly gripped the large towel that Patty had wrapped around her.

"Hiyori, are you sure you're okay? You look very red in the face. Where did you hit when you fell?" Patty was showing true concern for her, which made the truth of what really happened all the more difficult to bear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, what did you think? Should I keep doing these, or do I suck at it? Either way, this will probably get one update for each two or three of Lucky Temptations, since that is where the story is. Also, just so everyone knows, I was listening to Metallica the whole time I was writing that so... I'm surprised it came out as normal as it did. Anyways, updates will happen on this unless I get yelled at a lot.<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	2. Ep 1: Ch 2: Shared Dreams

**Lucky Indulgence**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 1 (Otaku Indulgence): Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, here by (surprisingly) popular demand, I give you all the second chapter of Lucky Indulgence! I had such a positive reaction from chapter one, that I feel that it would be an injustice to deny you all the rest of it! To anyone coming straight into this story from the search, I recommend that you read at least up through chapters three and four of my other story, Lucky Temptations. Otherwise, you will not understand the plot at all here. If you just came here for the sex though, I'm hoping that you will be happy with what you read here.<strong>

**Anyways, enough from me. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>::SECTION NO LONGER OMITTED FOR CRAZY SEXY DREAM SEQUENCE::<strong>

Hiyori was walking through a vast green pasture at night, looking up at the full moon as she strolled along a path in the tall grass. The cool night air brushed the grass against her face and tickled her nose slightly as she walked, but she didn't mind. This was a peaceful place. Nothing could ever hurt her here. As she walked along, she heard a strangely familiar voice.

"**Hello there Hiyori. Do you remember me?"** The mysterious voice asked.

"Yeah." Hiyori responded. "You sound different than before though."

"**That's because you are closer to your innermost desires in your dreams."** The voice was clearer than it was in the shower. Hiyori could recognize who the voice belonged to now.

"Wait a second!" Hiyori exclaimed. "You're the hostess from that show! Akira Kogami, isn't it?"

"**Yes and no."** The voice replied. **"This is simply the voice that you are using to represent your own subconscious. Remember, you are doing this to yourself. I could have sworn that I already explained that."** The last sentence seemed to have much more poison in it than the rest.

"I'm even using Akira's personality?" Hiyori asked.

"**I guess… Geez, are you always this naïve?"** Akira asked, obviously irritated.

"What do you want this time, huh? Wasn't the shower enough?"

"**You just don't get it, do you?"** The idol said in a condescending tone. **"You are in love with that girl. I should know, I am your subconscious after all."** It seemed to brighten up the instant it praised itself. Hiyori was in shock.

"B- But, Patty's my friend!" She rationalized.

"**NO! That's just your conscience trying to protect itself from the truth! Deep down in your heart of hearts, you are in love with Patricia Martin!"**

"No! That's impossible!" Hiyori yelled.

"**Search your feelings!"** Akira said as her voice, and the pasture began to fade away. **"You know it to be true!"** And with that, the voice, as well as Hiyori's surroundings, were gone. She was floating in a void of blackness, with no discernable beginning or end. Suddenly, a light began to shine faintly in the distance, and as Hiyori approached it, it materialized into a quaint looking western styled house with smoke rising from a chimney. Once she reached the front door, Hiyori flung the door open and threw herself inside.

* * *

><p>Eager to put that darkness behind her, Patty slammed the door to the house shut the instant she was inside. "What on earth is going on?" Patty yelled to herself. "Am I really in love with Hiyori?"<p>

"**Geez, you really are dim."** Akira said from nowhere and everywhere at once. **"You've been in love with her since the first time you laid eyes on her! You just haven't been able to admit it to yourself until now."**

"These feelings have really been hidden deep inside me all this time?"

"**Of course! If you need any more proof, then there it is! Standing right in front of you!"** As Akira said this, Hiyori appeared in a dazzling flash of light in front of a very surprised Patty.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey there Hiyori."<em> This newly materialized Patty said as she seductively approached Hiyori. She was, once again, already nude. The dream Patty looked Hiyori up and down with hungry, lust filled eyes. _"I see you're still wearing those pajamas that you let me borrow."_ She said as she traced a line up Hiyori's body and between her breasts with an index finger, weaving between the buttons of the pajamas as she did. _"And you haven't even washed them. I wonder why that is."_ Dream Patty said as she undid the top button.

Hiyori was rooted to the spot as dream Patty began to undo the rest of the buttons in turn, revealing Hiyori's sensitive mounds to the night air. "Pa- Patty…" Hiyori stammered as the cold air made contact with her already hardened nipples.

"_Yes Hiyori? Is something wrong?"_ Dream Patty asked as she removed Hiyori's pajama top the rest of the way, looking at her as if her feelings were hurt.

"N- No. Its just-"

Dream Patty interrupted her with a light-hearted giggle. _"Of course there is. You still have the bottoms on."_

"I- I'll get them." Hiyori said as she removed the bottoms of her pajamas on her own, wiggling her rear a little bit as she did so. Hiyori kicked them across the room as she stepped out of them. "I'm still new at this, so please forgive me if I'm a little awkward." Hiyori said as she looked down at the floor.

"_Nonsense."_ Dream Patty assured her. _"I'm new too. Lets make it an experiment."_ She said as she pulled Hiyori into an embrace with the now empty pajama top before throwing the now useless garment to the side with the matching bottoms.

* * *

><p>Patty's breasts were now firmly rubbing against those of dream Hiyori, creating intense waves of pleasure that rippled through her entire body. "Please Hiyori…"<p>

"_Hmm? Please what Patty?"_ Dream Hiyori asked, looking up at her through her glasses with those purple tinted eyes.

"Please… Please kiss me Hiyori!" Patty yelled, beginning to tear up as she blushed.

Dream Hiyori moved her face closer until the two of them were only millimeters apart. _"I thought you would never ask."_ She said just before their lips locked firmly.

* * *

><p>"All Hiyori could do was moan in bliss as her and dream Patty explored each others' mouths. Their tongues danced around each other for what seemed like a heavenly eternity before Hiyori finally broke the kiss. She began to move down to pleasure her dream love further, but she was stopped before she could do anything.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>No Patty!"<em> Dream Hiyori said. _"This is your dream, so this pleasure is all for you. You don't need to worry about a thing. Let me take care of you for now. I'm sure that you will be able to return the favor to the real Hiyori tenfold soon enough."_

"O- Okay." Patty said.

"_Good girl. I'll take very good care of you."_ Dream Hiyori said as she slowly moved behind the enamored blonde, running her hands up and down Patty's voluptuous body as she did. Finally, fully behind the American, dream Hiyori firmly grabbed hold of Patty's large breasts and began kneading them gently. This action elicited loud moans and whimpers from Patty as she was enthralled by the intense pleasure she was feeling. As the ministrations continued, Patty's eyes began to cloud over as the pleasure enveloped her mind in a wonderful haze of pure nirvana.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are in love with Patricia Martin."<em> Dream Patty cooed as she gently stoked Hiyori's ear with her tongue while simultaneously massaging her breasts with both hands.

"I am in love… With Patricia Martin." Hiyori said in a monotone voice as she reveled in the euphoria that she was feeling.

* * *

><p>"<em>You have always been in love with Hiyori Tamura."<em> Dream Hiyori suggested as she began to move her left hand from Patty's breast, and down towards her already soaked entrance.

"I have always been in love with Hiyori Tamura." Patty repeated as dream Hiyori's hand hovered just above Patty's womanhood.

* * *

><p>"<em>Even after you wake up,"<em> dream Patty said as her fingers danced over Hiyori's dripping sex, _"you will remember the truths presented to you in this dream. Do you understand?"_ She asked. The answer was obvious.

"Yes. I understand completely." Hiyori said. Even those simple words seemed to resonate with her body, and even her very soul as shivers of intense pleasure washed through her entire being.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's a good girl. Now receive your reward and awaken."<em> Dream Hiyori said as she plunged her fingers into Patty's sex, instantaneously causing the single greatest orgasm of the young girl's life.

**::WAKE UP! OUR SHIELDS CAN'T DEFLECT SEXY OF THAT MAGNITUDE::**

"AHHH!" Hiyori screamed more out of pleasure than of fear as she bolted upright in her bed. "That dream…" She said to herself. "It all felt so real… Patty… Please don't hate me." She just couldn't get the busty American out of her head. As she got out of bed and came down from her pleasant glow, Hiyori realized that her bed sheets were soaked in what was probably more than sweat. _"Did my dream make me do that?"_ She wondered as she caught a whiff of her own womanhood as she changed the sheets. _"Great, my pajamas are ruined too… But it was worth it."_ She thought to herself as she got some casual clothes from her closet and changed.

* * *

><p>Patty was at a loss. She had never had such a vivid dream before, and never had she had a wet dream about another woman. Maybe this was a sign of some sort… Patty decided that she would give Hiyori a call and let her know that she was coming over again. She decided that it would be a bad idea to talk about her discovery over the phone, so she would have to discuss it in person. "Hiyori must be worried that I found out and might not want to be around her anymore. I need to prove her otherwise! And I know just how to do it." Patty said, smiling to herself and imagining what she was going to do. "It has to be today!" Patty assured herself. "I've had these feelings deep inside for a while now, and I just need to finally let them out!" She said to herself as she happily jogged to the train station, confident that everything would work out just fine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: MY GAWD! I put a ton of horizontal rules in this one, didn't I? ._.;<strong>

**If you find that the lines are distracting you, please tell me so that I can edit this to make it a bit less intrusive. After all, I'm writing this for all of you. I want you to enjoy it to the fullest.**

**See if you can find both of the Star Wars references in this chapter! Tell me if you see them. lol.**

**Another bit of useless trivia: Everything from the top down to Akira's last line of dialogue was written while I was listening to Linkin Park's "Hybrid Theory" album. Everything from there down to the end of the adult material was written while I was listening to Metallica's "Black" album. Metallica really helps me write for some reason... No matter what I'm writing! 0_o;**

**In any case, the next episode of Moe**** Temptations should be up sometime this week.**

**Look forward to it!**


	3. Ep 1: Ch 3: The Titanic

**Lucky Indulgence**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 1 (Otaku Indulgence): Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Howdy everyone. This story dusty yet? *blows on it*<strong>

**Anyways, sorry I don't update this one very often, but Temptations is the priority. (Sfter all, without Temptation, there can be no Indulgence.)**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter... In whatever way makes you happy... Bye.**

* * *

><p>Hiyori was ready for anything. Anything, that is, except for what happened. Patty pulled her friend into another, gentler embrace. Before Hiyori could open her eyes to see what was going on, their lips met. Immediately, they both began to blush extremely heavily as Hiyori opened her eyes in shock. Patty's eyes were gently closed, and Hiyori's eyes gradually closed as well as she made sense of the situation. <em>"How did this happen? Is this real? Or is this just another dream? Oh well. Either way, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts."<em> Hiyori's head was swimming as she returned Patty's embrace. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, the two of them broke the kiss, and were left standing in the middle of Hiyori's room in an intimate embrace. "Patty, I-"

"Shush!" Patty whispered as she put one finger to her girlfriend's lips. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh! Don't worry about the manga Patty. I don't need it."

Patty gasped in surprise. She had completely forgotten about Hiyori's yuri manga. "Actually Hiyori, I don't have it. Konata sempai does."

Hiyori couldn't care less at the moment. "Patty, that doesn't matter. I told you, yours is the only opinion I care about. You don't even need to ask for it back. Just tell me what it is you wanted."

"Well," Patty began, very relieved, "I know that you draw some more um, provocative images."

Hiyori couldn't tell where this was going. "Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

Patty broke from the embrace and began to remove her clothes. "I want to model for you again."

Hiyori was completely stunned. "Uh, yeah! That would be amazing!" Hiyori's excitement was palpable. "Oh! Um. Strictly professional of course."

**::SECTION NO LONGER OMITTED FOR SUPER SEXY TITANIC REFERENCES::**

Patty giggled when she heard Hiyori say that. "Are you referencing _Titanic_?" She asked coyly as she finished undressing.

"Maybe." Hiyori said. "Let's see where the night goes." She continued as she looked at Patty's nude form before her. _"She's even more beautiful than she was in my dream."_ She thought as she lost herself in the situation.

"Hiyori." Patty said seductively. "Aren't you going to sketch me?" She asked.

"Uh yeah. Over on the couch- I mean bed. Yeah, over on the bed." Hiyori corrected.

Patty made her way to the bed and laid down on her back with her furthest leg bent and her foot flat on the sheets. The other leg was fully extended with her toes pointed straight upwards. Her furthest arm was bent upwards with her hand just above the top of her head, and her closer arm to Hiyori was bent downwards, allowing her hand to rest lightly on her navel. Her head was turned towards Hiyori, with her blonde hair barely in her eyes. Patty's full breasts were resting perfect and perky, with nipples already hardened. She was smiling, and looking directly into Hiyori's eyes.

"My god…" Hiyori said, nearly losing her grip on her easel as she retrieved it. "You're so beautiful…" She complimented as she prepared her drawing utensils without even looking away from Patty's eyes a single time.

"Thanks girlfriend." Patty said, blushing slightly. "You know, you're really cute when you're nervous."

"Gah!" Hiyori yelled, losing her grip on a sketching pencil. "R- Really?" She asked, blushing furiously.

"Yeah." Patty giggled, causing her breasts to bounce ever so slightly. "Also, as your girlfriend, I expect to get what I want."

"Are you sure about this?" Hiyori asked. "I haven't even started yet, and I'm already dropping things." She explained, blushing.

"You can do it. I know you can." Patty urged. "Just focus."

Hiyori took a deep breath. "Alright, just keep your eyes on mine and keep that pose." She said. After a bit of a pause, she added. "It's almost as perfect as you."

Hiyori then began to sketch Patty's image. It took about a minute for Hiyori to ease herself into a groove that she could work in given the situation, but once she got there, she took off with it. As she finished with the face and arms, she moved down to sketching the breasts. As she did, she felt herself beginning to blush.

"You're blushing, Ms. Artist?" Patty said sarcastically, making Hiyori smile a bit and glance upwards for a second before returning to her work. "I can't imagine Akira Toriyama blushing while he worked." Patty commented with a giggle.

"He did _Dragonball_." Hiyori pointed out. "Nothing like this. Now relax and don't move." She said somewhat sternly.

Finally, after about half an hour, she was finished. "Alright Patty, I hope you like it. Come and see!" Hiyori said, waving her girlfriend over.

"I don't need to see it." Patty said as she got up from the bed and walked over to where her love was sitting. "Now that the work is done, It's time for the fun part." She said, offering Hiyori her hand.

Hiyori silently took Patty's hand in hers, and allowed Patty to help her out of her chair. As she did, Patty pulled her into another intimate embrace and kissed her again. As they kissed, Hiyori could feel Patty's hands exploring her body. After going up and down her back for a while, Patty's hands finally ended up at the bottom of Hiyori's shirt. Before proceeding, they separated from the kiss and looked each other in the eyes. Patty's eyes seemed to be asking Hiyori if this was okay. Hiyori simply nodded, and both girls smiled as Patty removed her lover's shirt for her.

"No bra, Hiyori?" Patty asked, licking her lips and discarding the useless shirt to the floor. Sure enough, Hiyori's breasts were free and the caps were stiff.

"Well, I wasn't going anywhere today, and I wasn't expecting company, so…" Hiyori explained. She trailed off though when she saw the hungry look in Patty's blue eyes.

"It makes me wonder if there's anything underneath those sweat pants too." Patty cooed as she began to work her way down Hiyori's body, planting a light kiss at every inch or so.

"Ooohhh…" Hiyori moaned. She was in heaven at this point. _"This is too real to be a dream."_ She thought. _"This is truth…"_ She thought as she felt her sweats drop to her ankles.

Patty gasped. "No panties either!" She exclaimed before planting one more kiss right on top of Hiyori's sex.

"Ah!" Hiyori gasped. _"This is love."_ She thought as Patty came back up to face level.

"Let's go someplace more comfortable." She said, gently putting her knee in between Hiyori's legs. "Any ideas?"

"W- Well…" Hiyori said as she shuddered in delight. Then, her easel caught her eye. "We're halfway through the reference, and there's a car in the garage." Hiyori said.

"Say no more." Patty said. "Lead the way."

Hiyori took Patty by the hand and led her through her house, and to the door connecting the house to the garage. When she opened the door, the two naked women were greeted by a neon yellow Jeep Grand Cherokee. Patty immediately took note of this.

"A Jeep?" She asked.

"Yeah." Hiyori said. "It's an American import. Just like my favorite person." She said as she gave Patty a peck on the cheek and jogged to one of the back doors of the vehicle. Patty couldn't help but notice how Hiyori's smaller breasts jiggled and bounced as she ran. "After you, Rose." She said as she opened the door and waved Patty inside, giggling.

"Thank you Jack." Patty said with a wink as she got inside.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that." Hiyori said, laughing.

"I hope so." Patty said, winking again.

"C'mere you." Hiyori said as she got into the back seat of the Jeep with Patty and closed the door. Hiyori situated herself on top of the American and leaned in for another kiss. The two girls stayed like this for several seconds, running their hands across each other's bodies and ramping up the intensity of the kiss. Finally, Hiyori moved down to one of Patty's breasts and began gently sucking on the nipple.

"Mmm, that feels so good Hiyori." Patty cooed.

Hiyori disengaged very briefly. "Just wait." She said. "It gets better." And with that, she moved on to the other nipple. As she sucked, she drew small circles around it with her tongue. Noticing that it was having an effect on Patty by the way that she was squirming, Hiyori gave the nipple a quick, gentle bite.

"Ah!" Patty yelped as a shot of pain and pleasure went through her. "Oh, naughty." She teased.

"Let me kiss the boo boo and make it better." Hiyori said as she gave a gentle kiss where she had bitten. Next, Hiyori slid down the seat of the car until she was at face level with Patty's entrance. "Patty, you're soaked." Hiyori commented, noticing the juices seeping from her lover's pussy and onto the leather upholstery. _"That'll be a fun explanation." _Hiyori thought as she imagined what her dad's reaction to this might be. She forced that thought out though and decided that it would be better to just focus on the task at hand. Showing Patty just how she felt.

"Hiyori? Is everything okay down there?" Patty asked with a pout as she wondered why Hiyori had stopped moving.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just a bit distracted." Hiyori said. "But you're the one who should be distracted right now." She said just before leaning down and kissing Patty's slit, eliciting a quick gasp from the young blonde. "Well," Hiyori giggled, "someone sure is sensitive."

"Hey, don't make fun of- OH!" Patty was cut off mid sentence by Hiyori descending back to her entrance and inserting her tongue. She began to wag her tongue up and down along the groove of Patty's sex, causing the American girl to moan and shiver in delight. "Hiyori." Patty said, breathing heavily. "Hiyori, wait." She said, propping her hand up against the inside of the window.

Hiyori reluctantly stopped her ministrations and looked up to her lover. "Why? Am I doing something wrong?" She asked, beginning to become self conscious.

"No, you're perfect." Patty assured her, still slightly panting. "I'd just feel bad if we didn't share this moment." She said as she turned around and slid herself underneath Hiyori. "Now, are you ready?" Patty asked.

Hiyori responded with a kiss to Patty's snatch. "When you are, honey."

Patty was the first to start this time. She quickly buried her face in between Hiyori's legs and put her tongue in deep. Hiyori was caught completely unprepared and quickly arched her back in pleasure before returning to the honey pot below. Hiyori continued with her method from before, but now whenever she slid her tongue down, she pushed it a little bit deeper on the way back up. This amounted to a steadily increasing pleasure that Patty just couldn't deny.

At the same time, Patty was already in as deep as she could go, and was using her tongue to explore every inch of Hiyori's sex that she could. Before long, both girls were moaning passionately into each others pussies as they neared their respective climaxes. Finally, in one spectacular, euphoric moment, the two came into each other's faces simultaneously, giving off loud gasping screams of pleasure as they did so.

The two were so utterly exhausted that they both fell asleep right there, in the back seat of Hiyori's father's car. Neither of them could possibly be any more content.

**::SUPER SEXY TITANIC REFERENCES OVER... AND NOT AN ICEBERG IN SIGHT::**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Whew! Boy is my arm sore!... What? My computer desk leaves imprints where I rest my arms because of the corners when I type! Honest!<strong>

**Anyways, in all seriousness, I hope you enjoyed this chappie and review it for me as a birthday present! (Assuming it is still July 23rd when you read this.)**

**Anyways, next in this series will be Moe Indulgence, chapter 1.**

**Look forward to it!**


	4. Ep 2: Ch 1: You Dropped Something

**Lucky Indulgence**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 2 (Moe Indulgence): Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello there everyone! It's been a while since this had an update, hasn't it? Well, here it is! Chapter one of three on Moe Indulgence! I hope you 'enjoy' it! ;D<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey." Minami said, but Miyuki had already gone inside before she could say anything. Minami walked over to the object and picked it up. I was a small, pink, plastic device with a small switch on it. <em>"Is this what I think it is?"<em> Minami thought as she flipped the tiny switch. When it did, the device buzzed to life in her hand, confirming her suspicion. She then quickly turned the device off. _"She must have left it in her bag accidentally. Miyuki would never bring a vibrator to school with her!"_ Minami thought to herself as she imagined the implications of what she had just found. _"I'll hang on to this for now. After all, I don't want to embarrass her in front of her mother by bringing it back right now."_ She thought as she put the vibrator in her pocket and went to her house.

"Mother, I'm home!" Minami called as she knelt down to pat her dog, Cherry.

"Hi honey!" Minami's mother called. "Your father will be home in a few hours, and once he gets here it will be time for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah. That sounds good mom."

"Minami, what's the matter."

"What do you mean mom?" Minami asked, trying not to blush.

"Come on honey, I'm your mother." She said flatly. "I know when something is wrong."

"Well." Minami said, turning bright pink. "I told Miyuki today about my… Sexuality." She said carefully.

"Oh dear, I'm so proud of you!" Her mother said. "So, what did she say?"

"Well, she is fine with it, but I couldn't tell her who I liked."

"Well, at least you know that you have support. Just keep at it. I know that you'll get your girl someday. It may be even sooner than you think!" Mrs. Iwasaki said with a wink.

"Thanks mom. I need to go to my room now though. I've had a long day."

"No problem honey. Just remember to think happy thoughts!"

"_Think happy thoughts huh?"_ Minami thought as she closed her bedroom door and removed Miyuki's vibrator from her pocket. _"I'll keep that in mind."_ She thought as she flipped the tiny switch again.

**::SECTION NO LONGER OMMITTED FOR USAGE OF A NEW TOY::**

The little vibrator buzzed welcomingly in Minami's hand. For a while, she just stared at it, wondering if she really should. Having second thoughts, Minami decided to turn it back off. _"What am I thinking?"_ Minami thought. _"What if mom were to come in? After all, my door doesn't have a lock on it."_ Deciding that she would rather avoid the awkward situation, Minami put the little egg shaped device in a drawer in her nightstand.

* * *

><p>"<em>I never thought that Minami would be bi-sexual."<em> Miyuki thought. _"I never thought that I would be that lucky… But she already likes someone. I need to know who!"_ She thought as she went up to her room. Her mother was on the phone, likely with another telemarketer, so she decided not to disturb her quite yet. _"Well, she doesn't like Yutaka romantically, which is a relief for me. I'm curious, but I need to give her some space. Maybe by Friday she'll be more comfortable about it… And so might I…"_ Miyuki thought as she retreated to her room to think more on the matter.

Miyuki put her damaged tote bag down on her bed as she turned on the small television in her room. _"Maybe watching something educational will help me to calm down."_ Miyuki thought as she turned the little machine on. _"I should really thank Konata again for getting me this, even if I'm not using it for anime like she wanted."_ The screen took a couple of seconds to warm up, but the audio was coming through already.

"Hiya luckies!" The blank TV yelled in a cutesy sort of voice. "Welcome to Lucky Channel!" The screen was working now, and on it a lively young girl was waving excitedly at the camera. "That's right, we're still going strong! Even though the producer had to bring that lump Shiraishi back too." The last part was more muttered under her breath, and her voice seemed to change drastically when she said it.

"Huh? This isn't the channel I wanted." Miyuki moved to change the channel, but found herself unable to do so. "Well, this show seems interesting enough I suppose…" Miyuki said as she leaned in a little closer.

"Anyways, I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami! Tee hee!" The little giggle was accompanied by a sickeningly cute wink.

"And I'm the co-star, Minoru Shiraishi." The other person on screen said with a confident wave.

"Co-star my ass…" Akira muttered. "I can't believe they had the nerve to promote you after your little stunt with the last set."

"Well, I guess they noticed my energy, and the fact that you don't scare me anymore."

"We'll see about that." Akira said cutely.

Though normally not the kind of show Miyuki would watch, she found herself enthralled. Almost like she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. _"I can't look away."_ Miyuki thought, slightly scared now. _"But wait, why would I want to?"_ She wondered. _"Oh well. I might as well just watch this since it's on."_ Miyuki thought as she leaned even closer to the little screen.

* * *

><p>As much as she tried to focus on her schoolwork, Minami's focus kept drifting to the drawer that she had stowed Miyuki's vibrator in. Whenever she tried to concentrate on her work, the image of that little egg shaped device popped into her head again. <em>"Damn it!"<em> Minami thought. _"That little thing is gonna bug me all night unless I get rid of it… Or unless I use it…"_ She thought as she eyed the drawer hungrily. _"Miyuki may have used that before."_ Minami thought as her lust grew stronger. _"Besides, I'm just relieving some stress."_ She thought as she stood up, walked over to her nightstand, and opened the drawer. _"Right. After this, I'll be able to focus on my homework."_ Minami thought as she flipped the switch on the device, making it jump to life in her hand.

"_Think happy thoughts…"_ Minami thought as she sat down on her bed and pulled down her skirt. Minami's plain blue panties soon joined her skirt around her knees, revealing her smoothly shaven snatch. "Happy thoughts…" Minami said as she closed her eyes and began to visualize.

"Oh, Minami." Miyuki's voice said. "I'm so very tired after running in P.E. today." She continued. "My feet are so sore. Would you mind giving me a massage?" Minami could see it clearly in her mind's eye. Miyuki, laid up in a bed in the nurse's office at school. Nobody else was around, and Ms. Amahara was out for lunch. "Please, Minami? Please rub my sore, tired feet." Miyuki begged with an endearing look in her eyes.

"Happy thoughts…" Minami said quietly as she slowly pressed the buzzing bit of plastic into herself. "Mmmm…" Minami hummed along with the vibrator as she began to gently massage her inner walls with it. It was just the right size to get into some of the deeper areas while still pleasuring everything around it.

"Or," Miyuki's voice said, "if you prefer, I could massage you instead." In Minami's mind, Miyuki pressed her right foot gently into her pussy. The image in her mind, combined with her real life stimulation were beginning to drive Minami wild. "Here, how does this feel?" Miyuki asked as she began to wiggle her big toe inside Minami as she slowly pumped it in and out. In reality, Minami was beginning to pump the vibrator into herself the same way.

"Miyuki…" Minami moaned. "Your feet are so beautiful. All of you is beautiful." She said as she began moving the toy faster and faster, rubbing herself rhythmically in circles with it.

Miyuki giggled in Minami's mind. "You are very beautiful as well, Minami." She said seductively. "Maybe once we're done here, we can explore each other more thoroughly." She said as she pushed her big toe even deeper.

Minami could barely control herself at this point. It was taking every ounce of self control she had to keep herself from screaming in bliss. After going on like this for almost ten more seconds, Minami finally had sweet release. A powerful orgasm shook her body as her back arched and she let out one long, low moan before falling backwards onto her bed, breathless.

After recovering, Minami turned off the vibrator and looked at it again. "Miyuki gets good stuff…" She said to herself before sitting up, pulling her skirt and panties back up, and putting the vibrator back in the drawer. _"Now hopefully I can focus on my work."_ She thought as she got back to her schoolwork.

* * *

><p>"Oh no! It's time for us to go now!" Akira squealed adorably.<p>

"Well, we hope to see you next time." Minoru said.

"Bye nii!" Both hosts exclaimed as the ending timecard dropped.

"Assuming Akira hasn't scared you all away yet." Minoru added under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE-" Akira screamed, but was cut off by the end of the show.

"Huh? What happened?" Miyuki asked herself, shaking the cobwebs out of her head. "That's strange. I must have spaced out again." She said as she turned the little television off. "Hmm…" Miyuki said as she went into deep thought. _"Maybe Friday is too far away… Maybe I should try my luck tomorrow. I just need to get her alone."_ Miyuki thought. _"Whatever I decide, it will have to work!"_ Miyuki thought. _"I'll sleep on it. I'm sure I'll come up with something tomorrow if I decide to make a move."_ She thought as she stood up and went to see if her mother was still on the phone.

**::END OF OMMITTED SECTION::**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hi there. Honestly, I'm not too proud of this one. In fact, there is a lot here that could have easily been put into Lucky Temptations, but I want to kind of keep Lucky Channel mostly in Indulgence. I hope you all understand. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter, as well as ways that I may be able to improve for next time. Those of you that have read Lucky Temptations know what scene is coming next, and I can tell you that I think that I will do a MUCH better job with that one. Honestly, I think masturbation scenes might be one of my weak points, but I do what I can.<strong>

**Next update for this will be after 2-3 more chapters of Temptations are up.**

**Look forward to it!**


	5. Ep 2: Ch 2: Kissin' Cousins

**Lucky Indulgence**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 2 (Moe Indulgence): Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Here you all are. The new Indulgence chapter. Not much else to say. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;P<strong>

* * *

><p>"It is what you do to make yourself feel good when you feel kind of… Um…" She was having some trouble finding the right words. "Well, you do it when you are feeling strange and hot, even though it isn't because of the temperature." <em>"Damn! That sucked! Come on Kona! You need to think! What would Miyuki say in this situation?"<em> Unfortunately, that line of thought only made Konata think of how moe Miyuki would be in her current position, which only served to make her even more uncomfortable. "You see, it releases a lot of tension and stress when you are feeling… 'Pent up.'" She said for lack of a better phrase.

"I think… I think I know the feeling." Yutaka said as she looked at the floor. "I think I kind of feel that way whenever I have a dream about Minami chan." She admitted.

_"Oh my god, this is just too damn much."_ Konata thought, her blush growing along with her catlike grin.

"Can you…" Yutaka began very meekly. "Can you teach me how to feel better onee chan?" Yutaka asked innocently.

"WHAT?" Konata asked, almost losing her grip on the covers. She swore she heard a dull thud from outside of her door, but she ignored it for the time being.

"Please onee chan? This feeling has been driving me crazy for a while now!" Yutaka had suddenly become much more bold. She really seemed desperate for some relief. "Please?"

"I-" Konata was about to refuse, but she just couldn't resist the look on her cousin's face. She sighed quietly in defeat. "Fine, just never do what I'm about to show you in public. You got it? Nobody else can ever see you do this unless they want to, and you want them to. Okay? And don't just offer it willy-nilly. It needs to be only for someone you love. Alright?"

"You got it!" Yutaka said cheerily.

Konata sighed. _"I wish she wasn't so damn cheery about this. It makes the whole thing even more awkward."_ She thought as she let go of the blankets covering her.

**::SECTION NO LONGER OMMITTED FOR SEX-ED HOMESCHOOLING::**

Underneath the covers, Konata was already fully nude. Her tiny breasts barely made an appearance, but her eager nipples were already peaked with interrupted arousal. Between her legs, her snatch was already swollen and hungry. It was noticeably moist from her interrupted ministrations. Konata immediately covered herself with her arms.

"Konata onee-chan!" Yutaka exclaimed, averting her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it…" Konata said, blushing even more brightly and looking away. "So… I figured that the only thing I could really do to help was…" Konata hesitated.

"Was what?" Yutaka asked, briefly looking back before averting her gaze again.

"Never mind. It was a dumb idea." "Konata said quickly, moving to put the covers over herself again.

"Onee-chan wait!" Yutaka pleaded, grabbing hold of one of Konata's arms. "Please, anything that might help. This feeling is driving me crazy!" Yutaka exclaimed with a blush on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Well… Alright. But what I'm about to do stays between us. Got it?" Konata asked.

"Of course!" Yutaka said as her eyes lit up. "Anything!"

"Okay. This is gonna be kind of awkward, so I'm only gonna do it once." Konata warned. "I'll show you how to do it, but then you'll have to do it yourself. Okay?"

"Right." Yutaka said, her previous shyness about seeing her cousin nude having evaporated.

"Okay." Konata said as she dropped her arms, once again revealing her little breasts. Despite their diminutive size, they stood out proudly as much as they could. "I figured that the only way for me to explain how to masturbate," Konata explained, "would be to show you. Are you ready?"

"R-Right." Yutaka said, nodding her head yes. "Just pretend I'm not here." She said, looking intently now that the initial shock had worn off.

"Okay then." She said as she began narrating her actions. "First thing you do, is you visualize something that makes you hot." Konata said.

"_Something that makes me hot?"_ Yutaka wondered as her thoughts drifted back to Minami.

"Hey, don't lose yourself in thought just yet Yu-chan." Konata said with a nervous laugh. "Tell you what. If you're comfortable with it, I'll demonstrate on you. But after that, you'll have to do it on your own. Got it?" Konata asked.

"Um, sure, I guess…" Yutaka said hesitantly. "I trust you, Konata onee-chan."

"Alright." Konata said as she laid down on her bed, propping her back up against the headboard. "You don't need to take all your clothes off or anything, but I'd recommend that you at least take off your skirt." She advised. "If you're as pent up as I think you are, things might get a bit messy. Anyways, just take off your skirt and sit down next to me. I'll take things from there."

"Um, okay onee-chan." Yutaka said meekly as she removed her skirt as instructed, revealing a pair of white and pink striped panties. "Okay. Here I come." She said as she walked toward the bed, blushing more and more with each step. She froze with a start when she thought she heard a creak near the door.

"What's the matter Yu-chan?" Konata asked with concern and relief both evident in her voice. "Are you changing your mind or something?"

"N-No." Yutaka said, shaking her head as she reached the bed. "I want your help." She said as she turned around and sat down on Konata's left side. Konata put her left arm around Yutaka and pulled her closer so that the younger cousin was sitting in the same general position, with Yutaka basically straddling Konata's left leg. The friction caused by their proximity was serving to stimulate both girls. Konata's thigh was unintentionally rubbing Yutaka's womanhood through her panties, stimulating her further and making her squirm. This squirming was at the same time causing the fabric of Yutaka's school uniform to rub against Konata's naked body. In particular, it was brushing against her already erect nipples. This extra stimulation was beginning to drive her insane.

"O- Okay Yutaka." Konata said, putting her arms around her smaller cousin. "First, it helps to get yourself ready." Konata said as she slipped both of her hands under Yutaka's shirt and began slowly kneading her breasts. _"No bra?"_ Konata wondered. _"I suppose she needs one even less than me."_ She thought as she continued to play with her cousin's chest. This action made Yutaka moan quietly, which just helped to make Konata even more hands-on. "My god, Yutaka." Konata sighed. "Why do you have to be so damn cute?" She asked jokingly as they both began breathing more heavily.

"Konata onee-chan…" Yutaka moaned. "Your breath is… So warm…" She mentioned as Konata realized that she was breathing out directly onto her cousin's neck. Yutaka had leaned her head in the opposite direction to allow Konata's heavy breathing to caress the side of her neck.

"You like that, huh?" Konata asked, holding out the 'huh' and spreading it along the side of Yutaka's little neck.

Yutaka whimpered weakly in response as she closed her eyes and began losing herself to her cousin. "Mmm, that feels sooo good…" Yutaka moaned absently as she drifted into her own imagination.

Meanwhile, Konata's left hand had drifted south, and was now beginning to gently rub Yutaka's sex through her panties.

"Ohhh… Minami-chan…" Yutaka moaned softly.

"_I knew it!"_ Konata thought. _"Yutaka really DOES have a crush on Minami!"_ She thought with a mischievous giggle. _"I think I'll give her a little extra. After all, she's so damn moe that I just can't help myself."_ She thought as she began kissing up and down Yutaka's neck as she sped up her ministrations.

"M-Minami-chan!" Yutaka exclaimed with a loud gasp as she began squirming more. This increased the pressure exerted on Konata's leg, and on her nipples. Konata's mind was beginning to blank out with lust.

"Yu-chan." Konata gasped between neck kisses. "You're just too much." She whispered into her cousin's ear, just before she began to gently nibble at it.

"Minami-chan!" Yutaka exclaimed. "Th-That feels ammmazing!" Yutaka murred as she reveled in the feelings.

"_Alright, no more messing around."_ Konata thought. _"If I don't finish Yutaka off fast and take care of myself soon, I'm gonna explode!"_ She thought as she inserted her tongue into Yutaka's ear and began gently sucking on it.

"Mi-Minami-chan!" Yutaka practically screamed as she began squirming uncontrollably. As this happened, Konata finally went under the panties with her left hand, and began tweaking Yutaka's now swollen nipple with her right. This continued for a while, with Yutaka shouting Minami's name numerous times. After about a minute, Yutaka let out one last powerful scream of pleasure as her body tensed up and spasmed several times as Konata continued her ministrations.

Finally, both cousins stopped, and Yutaka simply laid on top of Konata. She was completely exhausted and breathing heavily. Konata shook Yutaka awake. "Hey, Yu-chan, wake up!" Konata commanded as she shook her a little harder.

"Konata onee-chan?" Yutaka asked, as if she had forgotten why Konata was here. "Oh, right! Thank you so much Konata onee-chan!" Yutaka said with a smile. "I feel much better now!"

"Yeah that's great, but I **really** need to get to the bathroom right now, so could you please get up?" Konata asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just go and grab my skirt." Yutaka said as she got up and retrieved the other half of her outfit. When she did, she noticed that Konata's computer was on. "Hey onee-chan, you forgot to shut this off." She said, but Konata was already gone. "Oh well, I'll just take care of it for her." Yutaka said to herself with a smile as she began typing a short goodbye for the chat room that Konata was on.

**::END OF OMITTED SEGMENT::**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Wow... I think this has to be my favorite one so far... I think I did a pretty good job here, but I'll let all of you be the judges of that. Go ahead and tell me what you think! ;D<strong>


	6. Ep 2: Ch 3: Head over Feet

**Lucky Indulgence**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 2 (Moe Indulgence): Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Wow, it sure has been a long time since I updated Indulgence, hasn't it? Anyways, I won't mince words here. Please enjoy what I believe to be my best Indulgence work yet. I'll let your reviews actually determine that though. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Minami." Miyuki said once they were inside. "I'm sorry I never told you before."<p>

Minami put a finger up to Miyuki's mouth in response. "Hush now." She said. "No need to worry about that. Now that we both know, let's try to have some fun." Minami said as she began to remove her clothes.

**::SECTION NO LONGER OMMITED FOR FEET AND FUN::**

"Minami-chan, you don't have to do this." Miyuki said, beginning to blush very brightly.

"Miyuki-chan, you're the only one I would think of doing this for." Minami said as she began to pull up her shirt. "No please let me do this before I… Before I…" Minami said quietly as she sighed and let go of her shirt. Minami sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked. "You seemed so eager just a second ago."

"I… I can't compare to you." Minami said sadly as she turned around.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked before she noticed that Minami had turned around to hide the fact that she was patting her own chest in disappointment. "Minami-chan." Miyuki said sympathetically as she approached Minami from behind and placed her hands over Minami's.

"Miyuki-chan?" Minami asked as she felt Miyuki squeeze her hands around her own, squeezing her tiny breasts as she did.

"Minami, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Miyuki said. "Your body is still growing, so don't get too discouraged. Besides," She continued, "I'll still love you no matter how large or small your breasts are." She said as she kissed Minami on the cheek.

Minami let her hands fall to her sides, but Miyuki's hands stayed at her love's breasts and gently began massaging them through her shirt. "Miyuki, what are you doing?" Minami asked, beginning to blush.

"I read somewhere that a massage can help to promote growth in 'certain areas.'" Miyuki said, continuing to massage Minami's tiny breasts.

"But I've tried that before. Nothing changed." Minami said disappointedly.

"Maybe it's because you were trying to do it yourself." Miyuki said. "I'm no professional, but I'd be happy to give it a try for you if you wouldn't mind. I even know of a good way that you would be able to pay me back for it." Miyuki said suggestively.

"What's that?" Minami asked.

"Well," Miyuki said, "if I give you a breast massage, would you like to give me a foot massage in return?"

It didn't take Minami long to answer that question. "Let's go to my room." She said quickly as she led the way to her bedroom.

"_I had a feeling that would open her up a bit."_ Miyuki thought as she closed the bedroom door behind her. "Okay Minami-chan, are you ready?" Miyuki asked.

"Just a minute." Minami said as she began pulling her shirt over her head, but stopped halfway.

"It's alright Minami-chan." Miyuki said. "I promise that I'll love what I see."

"Alright." Minami said as she hesitantly pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground. Minami was not wearing a bra, since she figured that there was no real point to it. "Sorry." She said, looking away and blushing.

"Nonsense." Miyuki said as she leaned over and lightly kissed one of Minami's breasts, sending a quick shiver down her spine. "I told you I'd love what I saw. You don't have to be so shy with me." She said kindly.

"O- Okay." Minami said nervously.

"Alright." Miyuki said. "How about you sit down on the bed, and I'll sit right behind you so we can get started.

"Sure." Minami said as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Miyuki took up a position behind her, sitting on her knees and leaning over Minami's shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Miyuki asked as she reached her arms under Minami's.

"Take me." Minami said as she closed her eyes in anticipation.

"As you wish." Miyuki said as she gently began kneading what she could of Minami's chest. There wasn't much for her to work with, but she did her best regardless. As Miyuki massaged Minami's breasts, she noticed Minami's breathing becoming irregular and felt her nipples harden to her touch. "You're doing great Minami." Miyuki said. "Just relax and let me do all the work." She said as she really started working her fingers into the soft flesh. "How does this feel?" Miyuki asked as she started moving her fingers in circles as she pressed down.

"Miyuki-chan, that feels amazing." Minami purred as she let the pleasure wash over her.

"Good." Miyuki said as she pressed Minami's breasts together, forcing them to puff out a bit.

"Oh, Miyuki-chan." Minami said quietly. "You're so good at this."

"In all honesty, I used to do the same thing to myself." She said, blushing.

"Mmm…" Minami hummed happily as she slid one hand underneath her skirt and began stroking her now moist sex through her panties. The soft fabric rubbing gently against her insides was wreaking havoc with her senses, and she loved it.

"Wow Minami." Miyuki said. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" She said as she repeated the motion of pressing Minami's breasts together and letting them return to normal. _"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting excited myself."_ Miyuki said guiltily as she blushed and shifted her legs slightly, causing her thighs to rub together wonderfully.

Meanwhile, Minami was on cloud nine. She began to moan with pleasure as Miyuki continued her ministrations and Minami continued her own private assault on her slick entrance. She had progresses past her panties and was now already at two fingers plunged into her folds. Minami was going wild, and couldn't contain herself much longer.

Finally, her pleasure peaked, and she screamed with pleasure as she arched her back away from Miyuki's fingers and came. Minami kept it going for a few seconds, but finally removed her fingers, rested her head on Miyuki's lap, and panted.

"I'm very glad you enjoyed that Minami-chan." Miyuki said, closing her eyes and smiling kindly. It was now that Minami noticed how Miyuki was shifting her legs uncomfortably.

Minami stood up and removed her now soaked skirt and panties. She then turned to Miyuki and removed the megannekko's shoes. "Now it's your turn." She said seductively as she gently pushed Miyuki on her back.

"O- Okay." Miyuki said, startled by Minami's sudden forwardness.

"First, we need to get rid of these." Minami said as she ran her hands up Miyuki's legs to the tops of her stockings. Minami grabbed hold of the tops of the cumbersome garments and started to gently pull them down. They clung slightly to Miyuki's legs as they were removed, causing her to shiver slightly in pleasure. Finally, the stockings were removed, and Minami tossed them to the ground to join her own clothes in a heap in the corner. Minami hesitated for a few seconds, simply marveling at Miyuki's feet as they were presented to her. "Miyuki-chan, you really do have beautiful feet." Minami said nervously as she took Miyuki's right foot in her hands.

"Th- Thank you Minami-chan." Miyuki stuttered, still not used to that kind of compliment.

Minami gently began rubbing the bottom of Miyuki's foot with her thumbs, intently watching the way that the skin moved under her touch. Minami was in awe with how perfect Miyuki's feet were. She was even more enamored by them than she was back at the nurse's office. As Minami continued rubbing the other girl's foot, she was also gauging Miyuki's reactions.

Miyuki was beginning to breathe more heavily, and yet at the same time was feeling soothed and comfortable. _"This is such a strange sensation."_ Miyuki thought. _"Why does this feel so nice?"_ She wondered as she tried to slip a hand under her shirt. She was having difficulty doing that though, so she decided to remove the obstacle entirely. Miyuki pulled her shirt up and over her head and tossed it to the floor next to the bed. The next thing to go was her bra, as she unhooked the clasp at the back and tossed the plain white undergarment aside. Miyuki's ample breasts were now free of their constraints, and the air felt amazing on them. Miyuki crossed her arms under her breasts and gently pressed them together, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

Minami had finished with the first foot and looked up as she moved on to the other one. When she did, she saw that Miyuki was now reaching under her skirt with her left hand as the other was massaging her right breast. Miyuki was breathing heavily and blushing brightly as Minami smiled and returned to her work.

Miyuki was in her own personal heaven as she stroked her sex and massaged her breast, making sure to play with the nipple a little bit, stimulating her further. When Minami had finished massaging her other foot, Miyuki felt a powerful feeling of disappointment. She was just beginning to calm down a tiny bit until she felt something wet slide up from the ball of her right foot to her toes. This feeling sent a jolt of pleasure racing through her entire body, causing Miyuki to convulse slightly and squeeze her fingers with her thighs for a second as she cried out in sudden pleasure.

Minami wasn't about to stop there, and she dragged her tongue up the opposite foot in the same fashion, enjoying every second of it. Miyuki responded to this with a parallel reaction to last time. Minami stopped at the toes and decided that it was do or die time. Miyuki shuddered in pleasure as Minami gently put her mouth around the two of Miyuki's toes closest to her big toe. Minami gently began sucking on the toes as she probed her tongue in between them.

Miyuki had never felt this way before, and was really beginning to lose herself in the pleasure she was feeling. Minami didn't have an opportunity to move back to the other foot before Miyuki's back arched and she let out a scream of pure nirvana as she clenched her sex around her fingers and came. Miyuki's eyes rolled back into her head as she kept her orgasm going for as long as she could. Finally, the bliss subsided, leaving a cloudy haze over her mind as she reveled in the afterglow.

Minami gently grabbed hold of Miyuki's skirt and panties as she pulled herself up her lover's body, pulling the final garments off as she went. Miyuki's skirt and panties lazily fell off of her feet at the foot of the bed as Minami got to eye level with her. "Miyuki-chan, I love you." Minami said as she pulled Miyuki into another passionate, tongue filled kiss.

After about a minute of making out, Miyuki broke away from the kiss. "I love you too Minami-chan. After tonight, I think there really might be something to this foot fetish of yours after all." Miyuki said with a giggle.

"I was hoping you might say that." Minami said happily as she kissed Miyuki one more time before they fell asleep in each others' arms.

**::HOLY CRAP THAT WAS AWESOME!::**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Indeed, indeed that was awesome. I'll go ahead and let your reviews confirm my work. ;D<strong>

**Fond greetings from Canada. I'll have some maple syrup for you all, eh. Next Indulgence update will come sometime a few chapters into Tense Temptations.**

**Look forward to it!**


	7. Ep 3: Ch 1: College Memories

**Lucky Indulgence**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Indulgence): Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long. Un-Lucky Space just seemed like more fun, and then the document editing system on the site wouldn't get out of HTML mode. I'm actually doing these author's notes on BadJJ's computer.<strong>

**Anyways, please enjoy the chappie.**

* * *

><p>"Well then, I think it's settled." Guy said, clasping his hands together. "I believe that I speak for everyone here when I say congratulations to the happy couple." To which Honoka and Yukari cheered lightly while clapping their hands. This display caused both of the lovers' faces to turn a bright crimson in response.<p>

The rest of the day went by rather normally for them as Yukari and Miyuki had decided to stay for dinner. Afterwards, the two pink haired women left and Minami went to bed feeling confident and happy with how their future looked.

That night, in bed with his wife, Guy was having a difficult time sleeping. "Honoka?" He asked.

"Hm? What's the matter honey?" She asked sleepily as she rolled over to face him.

"Just what happened between you and Yukari when you were in college anyways?" He asked nervously.

"Oh honey, like I told you, we're just good friends now." She said with a yawn.

"I know. I'm just curious is all." He said, twiddling his thumbs and looking away.

Honoka sighed, knowing that this explanation would be inevitable. "Alright, fine. But once I explain it to you, do you promise to drop it?"

"Fine, but if it's really good I might put a similar situation in my next game, okay?"

"Whatever." Honoka said with another sigh.

**::SECTION NO LONGER OMMITTED FOR COLLEGE SEXCAPADES::**

"We were both first years at the time." Honoka said as she turned on the lamp on her side of the bed, flinching a bit when the sudden light hit her eyes. "It was something of a prestigious school, and we were living on-campus." She said, thinking back to her days in college to the point where she could practically see it in her mind's eye.

Honoka, nineteen years of age, was walking down the brick path to her dormitory. Her dorm was a large white building that looked a bit like a small mansion. The sun was shining on her shoulder length mint green hair as she strolled lazily toward the building with a smile on her face.

"Wait, hold on a minute." Guy said, knocking Honoka out of her reverie.

"What's the matter?" She asked, a little miffed at the interruption.

"Your college sounds really nice and all, but I really only asked about what happened between the two of you." Guy said as he flipped open a notepad and clicked his pen open.

"_Where on Earth did he get that from?"_ Honoka wondered, not remembering Guy having ever left the bed.

"So about you and Yukari…" Guy said, tapping his pen on the paper.

"Alright, fine." Honoka sighed. "We had been seeing each other for a while, but one night, it got really heated. After all, we were roommates. Given that, it was really only a matter of time." She said, losing herself to her thoughts again.

"Hey girl! How was your day?" Yukari asked through the closed bathroom door as she heard Honoka enter the dorm room.

Honoka sighed loudly before flopping down on top of the bed. "Man, I really got slammed in Sociology today. I just wanna go to bed at this point." She said tiredly.

"That actually sounds pretty good." Yukari said as the bathroom door opened. "I just got out of the shower, so I could go for a nap too." She said she opened the bathroom door.

Honoka's eyes were closed with exhaustion after a long school day, so she failed to notice that Yukari only had one towel with her, and she was currently using it to dry her shoulder length pink hair. "Well, your bed is in the same place as usual." Honoka said as she spread her arms out across her bed tiredly.

"Aw, but yours looks so much more comfortable." Yukari said mischievously as she tossed her towel on top of Honoka's face.

"ACK!" Honoka exclaimed as she pulled the wet towel off of her face and threw it aside. "Hey, what was that for?" She asked just before realizing that Yukari was not wearing any clothes. "Y- Yukari?" Honoka asked as she began blushing brightly, unable to take her eyes off of her roommate's body.

"C'mon Hono-chan." Yukari said with a pouty expression as she leaned over Honoka, her bare breasts hovering mere inches over the mint haired girl's face. "Lemme try your bed out."

"O- okay…" Honoka said with her eye twitching as she tried to inch out from underneath her friend.

"YAY!" Yukari exclaimed as she allowed herself to fall directly on top on Honoka, essentially trapping her friend's head between her breasts.

"Whoa, hold up!" Guy exclaimed.

"What is it this time?" Honoka asked with a sigh.

"As great as all of this is," he said, dabbing his nosebleed with a nearby tissue, "was Yukari really like that in college?"

"Oh yeah." Honoka said. "She's settled down quite a bit since then, but she still has that mischievous side to her." She said with a giggle.

"Right." Guy said, plugging his nose with some rolled up tissue. "Please continue."

"Okay, where was I?" Honoka asked herself.

"Boobs in face." Guy said quickly.

"Right." Honoka said flatly and giving Guy a slight glare. "Anyways, she was right on top of me, and it caught me completely by surprise."

"MMPH!" Honoka exclaimed as she pushed down on Yukari's shoulders to slide her down to eye level. "Yukari! What are you doing?" Honoka asked as Yukari gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Aw, come on Hono-chan." Yukari whined. "You said I could use your bed."

"Yeah, but I'm still in it!" Honoka exclaimed.

"That makes it even better, don't you think so?" Yukari asked, kissing Honoka's nose again.

"And there you go." Honoka said to Guy. "One thing led to another, and that was it. We had a little romp that night and kept it going for a while."

"But-" Guy protested.

"Eventually, in our third year of college, we decided that it would be better to find men and raise families. And that's how we got to where we are today." Honoka said, turning over and shutting her lamp off. "Now go to sleep honey. I'm not going into more detail no matter how much you ask me."

"Aw…" Guy groaned as he put down the notepad and lay back down. After about fifteen minutes, when he was sure that Honoka had gone to sleep, Guy sat back up with his notepad and began imagining how that first encounter might have gone from where Honoka had left off.

"Well…" Honoka said, looking away and blushing. "I've never actually done anything like this before." She admitted.

"That's fine." Yukari assured her, leaning in close. "I'll teach you how." She whispered, this time lightly licking Honoka's earlobe.

"Ah!" Honoka gave a quick gasp when she felt what Yukari was doing.

"Mm, you like that?" Yukari asked as she pulled the other girl's earlobe into her mouth and began lightly nibbling and sucking on it.

"Y- Yukari, where did you learn this?" Honoka asked.

"I already knew you would like this." Yukari said with a giggle. "I've played with your ears while you slept before, and you always gave a good reaction."

"I'll get you for that later." Honoka said, giving a lustful smirk.

"Oh, please do." Yukari replied, leaning in for a kiss.

Their tongues danced around each other as the girls explored each other's mouths. Yukari was aggressively sucking on Honoka's tongue, causing her to moan into Yukari's throat as their arms wrapped around each other's bodies.

"Come on." Yukari whined, tugging on Honoka's uniform top. "Let me in."

"You'll have to ask really nicely." Honoka said, pulling Yukari into another kiss.

As they were kissing, Yukari slipped her right hand under Honoka's skirt and began stroking her sex through her panties, causing Honoka to gasp in surprise.

"Is that nicely enough?" Yukari giggled, using one extended finger to stroke up and down Honoka's slit through her panties using a slow sawing motion. The sensation of the fabric being pulled back and forth through her canal was quickly driving her insane.

"Y- Yukari!" Honoka gasped, beginning to squirm under the other woman.

"Well?" Yukari asked teasingly. "Have I asked nicely enough?" She asked, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Whew!" Guy said, dabbing his nose with another tissue as he put down the pad and pen. "I think I'll finish this tomorrow." He said, getting out of bed and going into the bathroom just off from the master bedroom.

Once the bathroom door closed, Honoka turned back over to make sure that Guy was really out of the room. "That husband of mine always did have trouble keeping down his curry. He ought to be in there for a while." She said lightheartedly to herself with a giggle. "Let's see what he's got." She said as she turned her lamp back on and took her husband's notepad. "This is what the father of my child actually thinks I was like back then?" She asked herself as she picked up the pen as well. "Alright then. I'll play along. But he's going to get how it really happened from here on." She said as she began writing.

As Yukari stopped her ministrations and leaned in closer, Honoka allowed a mischievous grin to spread across her face. "Not tonight Yukari." She said as she quickly rolled over, placing herself on top of Yukari. "I'm taking charge tonight." She said as she smiled seductively at the now intimidated nude woman below her.

"W- what did you have in mind Hono-chan?" Yukari asked.

"How about I pleasure you until you squeal?" Honoka said. "And in return, you give me a very special wake-up call in the morning." She said, licking her lips.

"R- Right." Yukari said.

"That's a good girl." Honoka said as she slid down her lover's body, stopping at Yukari's nether lips. "Oh, you're already nice and wet, aren't you?"

"W- what are you- Oh!" Yukari let out a tiny yelp as Honoka quickly poked into her with one finger.

"You're all excited." Honoka giggled. "You like being on the bottom, don't you?"

"W- Well, I- OH!" Yukari exclaimed as Honoka poked her with two fingers this time.

"So sensitive." Honoka said with a lustful smile. "I'll ask you again. You like being on the bottom, right?"

"I… I…" Yukari stammered as Honoka began a slow pumping motion with three fingers.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Honoka said as she continued to drive Yukari crazy.

"I… Yes…" Yukari said between heavy breaths.

"Yes what?" Honoka asked, adding her pinky finger to the mix.

"Yes! I like being on the bottom!" Yukari exclaimed.

"You just like it?" Honoka asked, speeding up a little bit. "Seems to me you more than just like it." She said with a smile.

"I love it!" Yukari said, her eyes beginning to water as the pleasure continued to mount. "I love being on the bottom, Iwasaki-sama!" Yukari screamed almost loudly enough for the other dorm rooms to hear.

Honoka giggled as she put full effort into her ministrations. "That's a good girl. Even addressing me as 'sama.' I'll have to give you a little bonus for that one." She said as she leaned in and began using her tongue as well.

"AH! HAAAH!" Yukari screamed as Honoka's techniques increased in intensity. "I'm- I'm almost there!" Yukari yelled as she ran her fingers through Honoka's hair. This didn't go on for much longer, as Yukari was about to lose all control of herself. "AHHHHHHH!" Yukari squealed as she came, her juices spreading across the bedspread. After several smaller spasms, Yukari's body finally came to rest in contentment as Honoka crawled her way back up.

"Remember your promise Yukari-chan." Honoka said as she kissed Yukari, sharing the taste of female juices with her.

"Mmmm." Yukari moaned as she hugged Honoka tightly. "Of course, Iwasaki-sama."

"There. That ought to satisfy him." Honoka said as she put the pen and paper back where she had gotten them. After replacing the writing instruments, Honoka rolled back over and tried to get back to sleep.

"Whew!" Guy exclaimed as he finally exited the bathroom. _"I hope she doesn't have to go in there tonight."_ He thought, unconsciously fanning his hand in front of his nose. _"Only because of her do I eat anything that spicy."_ He thought as he sat back down on the bed and noticed that his notepad had been moved. "What's this?" Guy asked himself as he skimmed through what Honoka had written with an ever-widening grin. "Honey," He said, replacing the notepad and turning to his wife, "You have never been more sexy to me than you are right now."

"Shut up and go to sleep." Honoka said with a yawn.

"Yes Iwasaki-sama." Guy chuckled as his wife tensed up a little bit and he turned off his lamp.

**::WOW! WHAT A WOMAN!::**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Who would have thought that Yukari and Honoka were like that in college?... Oh yeah. Me! XD<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you all "enjoyed" it and look forward to the next one.**


	8. Ep 3: Ch 2: Matsuri's Guilty Indulgence

**Lucky Indulgence**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Episode 3 (Meek Indulgence): Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well well, here we are. Lets see if I did a good job stretching my sexy muscles (ew) here. Please enjoy the lemon. ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright. Lets go." Ms. Kuroi said as she dropped some money on the counter and stood up. "I think that's probably enough for the both of us." She said as she motioned for Sojiro to follow her.<p>

"I've only had one sip though." Sojiro said, looking at his beer.

"I'd just go if I were you." Matsuri said. "She's not the most patient of people."

"If you were me?" Sojiro said questioningly. "What else would you do?"

"Guh! W- why do you ask?" Matsuri asked, stepping back and blushing slightly.

"Well, I haven't really been out like this in a very long time, and you seem to know her pretty well." Sojiro pointed out.

"Well…" Matsuri said, still slightly blushing. "She's a very… 'Lonely' person." She said carefully. "I'd be careful what you say around her. Make her feel wanted. Lord knows she needs it." She said sadly.

"What are you getting at?" Sojiro asked suspiciously. "It sounds almost like you're giving me dating advice. I just don't want to offend her."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't notice the wedding ring." Matsuri said, bowing in apology when she saw the ring on Sojiro's finger. "I didn't realize you were married."

Sojiro stood up at this point. "I was." He said. "She died."

"My god." Matsuri said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Sojiro said quietly. "It happened a long time ago. I'm just too pathetic to let her go." Sojiro said, thinking back to the dream he had earlier that day.

"What?..." Matsuri asked quietly.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Sojiro said, scratching the back of his head and laughing slightly. "Anyways, I guess I better not keep her waiting." He said as he began to walk away. "Oh!" He exclaimed as he turned back to face Matsuri. "By the way, how do you know so much about her? Are you two good friends?"

Matsuri was taken aback by the sudden inquiry. "Uh, yeah. We're good friends." She said. "Sometimes when she's too drunk I need to take her home." She said, blushing lightly again.

"Oh, okay." Sojiro said, satisfied with the answer. "I'll see you later then I guess." He said as he ran out to meet up with Ms. Kuroi.

"_Admittedly, she isn't drunk EVERY time I escort her home…"_ Matsuri thought as she went out back for her break.

**::SECTION NO LONGER OMITTED FOR LONELY PASSION::**

"Man, that woman is something else." Matsuri chuckled as she sipped a beer while leaning against the back wall of the bar. "She's a catch alright. One that I let slip through my fingers." She sighed before taking another sip. "All because I wasn't sure of myself. I hurt her too, but luckily we managed to stay friends." Matsuri said, thinking back to that wonderful yet terrible night.

_Flashback_

"Hey Hiiragi!" Nanako called as she waved Matsuri towards her. It was just about closing time and they were the only two still at the bar.

"What's up? Want me to take you to your apartment again tonight?" Matsuri asked as she tried to gauge just how many drinks the teacher had had that night.

"If you wouldn't mind, that'd be great." Ms. Kuroi said with a fanged smile and a blush.

"_She seems lucid enough."_ Matsuri thought. _"But it's tough to be sure with that blush."_ "Alright." Matsuri conceded. "Just give me a minute to lock up and stuff. I'll be right out." She said as she pointed to the door with her thumb.

A couple of minutes later, Matsuri had finished locking up the bar and headed outside to meet up with Nanako. When she got out there though, Ms. Kuroi was nowhere to be found. "Nanako?" Matsuri asked. "Where are you?" She asked just before being grabbed from behind.

"Hey there barkeep!" Nanako exclaimed as she rested her chin on Matsuri's shoulder. "What took ya?"

"Kuroi! Don't scare me like that!" Matsuri exclaimed, turning her face toward Nanako's.

"Sorry." Nanako said sarcastically as she released the other woman. "Just trying to have a little fun. Lighten up, why don'chya?" Nanako said while crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Matsuri sighed. "Let's just get you home." She said as the two made for the train station.

The whole way to Nanako's place, Ms. Kuroi was acting rather strangely. She had this big blush on her face whenever Matsuri looked at her, and she would always be either really loud and obnoxious or really quiet and subdued.

When they finally got to her apartment, Matsuri just couldn't help but ask.

"How much have you had to drink this time anyways?" Matsuri asked with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Nanako asked. "I'm not acting that weird right now, am I?"

"That's just it. You're acting weirder than usual." Matsuri said. "You're usually either really timid or really rowdy when I see you drunk. Tonight you've been both of them at the same time. How much have you had?"

"I think I'll just get a shower." Ms. Kuroi said, ignoring Matsuri's question and fumbling with her keys a bit. "I should be okay from here on."

"Nuh uh." Matsuri said, shaking her head. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until you've sobered up a bit. I don't want anything to happen to you." She said, noticing Nanako's blush start up again.

"A- alright." Ms. Kuroi said, finally opening the door to her apartment and moving almost immediately to the bathroom.

"Man, she seems really bad tonight." Matsuri sighed under her breath as she sat down on Nanako's bed. _"Then again, I only ever actually saw her buy one beer. I don't even think she drank it since there's no smell of alcohol on her breath."_ As Matsuri was lost in thought, she didn't notice the bathroom door open. Nor did she notice Nanako walk out of said bathroom, covering herself with only a towel. _"Is she even drunk?"_ Matsuri wondered. _"If she hadn't been drinking, why did she want me to come here with her?"_ She pondered as Nanako walked in front of her.

"Hello? You there, Hiiragi?" Ms. Kuroi asked, waving one of her arms.

"Oh, hey there." Matsuri said. "Hey, I've got to know. Did you even have anything to drink tonight?"

"Well no, I guess I didn't." Nanako said. "Why?"

"Well that just begs the question." Matsuri said, raising an eyebrow. "Why did you ask me over?"

"Well…" Nanako said, gripping her towel a bit more tightly. "I've… I've seen the way you look at me sometimes."

"Pardon?" Matsuri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't play dumb!" Nanako groaned. "Sometimes when you think I'm passed out on the bar you'll give me a sort of hungry glance. Hell, last time you helped me home, you 'accidentally' groped my ass on the train." She said.

"But that WAS an accident!" Matsuri protested. _"More or less anyways…"_ She thought, looking away and blushing.

"Right, sure." Nanako said, letting go of her towel and letting it drop to the floor. "Oops!" Nanako exclaimed, obviously making no effort to cover herself up. "Sorry. That was an accident." She said with a smirk as she watched Matsuri stare at her.

"_Holy crap!"_ Matsuri thought. _"She's even more gorgeous than I imagined!"_ Matsuri thought, looking Ms. Kuroi's body over thoroughly. She imagined herself wrapping her arms under the teacher's buttocks and up her back as she ran her tongue along Nanako's inner thighs. Only stopping briefly to admire the light patch of golden hair just above her snatch. "N- Nanako, what are you doing?" Matsuri asked, still unable to take her eyes off of Ms. Kuroi's body.

"There it is." Ms. Kuroi laughed. "I knew I wasn't wrong. You think I'm sexy, don't you?"

"What?" Matsuri asked, honestly not hearing the question since her focus was mostly being on Ms. Kuroi's breasts. "What's going on now?"

"Exactly." Nanako chuckled. "You can't even pay attention with me standing in front of you like this." She said, bending over and wrapping the towel around herself again.

"Aw." Matsuri groaned audibly. "I mean, what was that all about?" She exclaimed, trying to hide how brightly she was blushing.

"Look, I've never done anything with another woman before." Nanako sighed. "But I've thought about it before, and for you I'm willing to give it a try. I'm making you an offer. If I'm wrong about you, you can leave now and I'll never bring it up again."

"But I…" Matsuri said. "I'm not sure…"

"The door is right there, and I won't stop you." Nanako said, pointing towards the door.

"Okay. I'll bite." Matsuri said. "What if, hypothetically, you're right about me? Then what?" She asked.

"Then…" Nanako said, dropping the towel again. "I don't have any other plans tonight."

Part of Matsuri was telling her to just leave now, but a stronger part of her was hungrily eyeing the teacher's body once again. Matsuri couldn't deny that she had less than pure intentions some of the times that she had helped Ms. Kuroi stumble home, but she didn't dare to bring it up with her. Hell, she barely even wanted to think about it herself. But now that the opportunity had presented itself, she only saw one course of action to take.

Matsuri stood up wordlessly and took a few steps toward Nanako before dropping to her knees and deciding live out her fantasy from earlier.

"Hiiragi, what are you- OH!" Nanako exclaimed as Matsuri wrapped her arms around Nanako's legs, firmly gripping each of the teacher's cheeks. "That didn't take long, did it?" Ms. Kuroi asked as she patted Matsuri's head gently.

Matsuri still didn't speak as she leaned forward and started to run kisses up and down Nanako's legs. Kisses soon turned to short strokes of the tongue as Matsuri moved on to Nanako's inner thighs.

"Ohhh… That's nice…" Ms. Kuroi moaned as she began unconsciously playing with her own breasts, tweaking the nipples every so often.

Satisfied with Ms. Kuroi's thighs, Matsuri released the older woman and stood back up.

"What's the matter?" Ms. Kuroi asked. "Why did you stop?" Her question was answered swiftly however when Matsuri gently grabbed Nanako by her shoulders and sat her down on the bed before returning to her knees. Matsuri laid forward on top of Nanako, stretching her arms forward to knead the teacher's breasts as she continued licking the area between Nanako's legs without actually touching her slit.

"Ohhh… You're really good at thi-AH!" Nanako squealed as Matsuri's tongue suddenly dove into Nanako's wet pussy. "OH GOD!" Ms. Kuroi exclaimed as Matsuri moved her tongue in a quivering pumping motion. This was something very new to Nanako, and it was quickly driving her wild.

Matsuri's mind was essentially on autopilot as she continued to pleasure Ms. Kuroi. As Nanako continued to spasm however, Matsuri began to think too much about what she was doing.

"OhAHHH!" Ms. Kuroi screamed as her orgasm rocked her body, causing her to tense up and arch her back. Before she knew it, she was just lying there on her bed, panting heavily. "Matsuri, thanks." Ms. Kuroi said. "Now I guess it's your turn, huh?" She asked as she looked around for Matsuri. She was gone.

_End Flashback_

"I still can't believe I just ran away like that." Matsuri sighed. "I locked myself in my room that whole night. Of course seeing her at the bar the next day was awkward. I'm just glad she agreed to leave it in the past and stay friends."

"Yo, Hiiragi!" Matsuri's boss called. "Who're you talking to?"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just talking to myself, sir." Matsuri said, scratching her head.

"Whatever." Her boss said dismissively. "Look, I know you're on break right now, but we've got a lot of people at the moment. I'll give you time and a half for the rest of the day if you come in and lend us a hand."

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Matsuri exclaimed as she ran past her boss and back into the bar.

**::YAY OVERTIME!::**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I personally think I did a decent job here, but I'll let you be the judges of that. Look forward to the next one! ^_^<strong>


End file.
